Total Drama Life of the Interns (Renewed)
by BlueSoulknight
Summary: This is Total Drama Island, but not as you remember it! This time around, YOUR OC's will be there as interns to shake up the whole show, and the original plotline. Will our interns intervention cause the winner to change? Will they change who makes it and who doesn't? Will they cause even more drama than the original plot? Send your OC's and find out! (SYOC Open).


**This will actually be my second attempt at this story, but this time, with the mess of real life that put me in a creative rut behind me, I'm going to start up again. I know people had sent me OC's before and I chose a few, but with so much time passing without the first chapter I've decided to start it anew by choosing new OC's. If you are one of the people, whose OC I chose a year ago, go ahead and send them once more if you like, I do not mind, because some of them were really good.**

 **With that being said this story will start at the beginning, Total Drama Island. However, the course of the story will change because of one thing, YOUR OC's! However, they won't be new and added contestants on the show, they will, in fact, be the people who help run the show, the interns. They will interact with the contestants, Chris, challenges and each other.**

 **At first, I will stick to the original plot line, albeit a few changes, but depending on your OC's, the course of the original plot will change. So, make some interesting OC's!**

(On a Deserted Island)

"What do you mean we have no more interns? There's got to be more interns! How else are we going to run an entire island!?" An angry T.V. hosts, screams at his partner.

The T.V. Host glares around the deserted island, expecting to see vibrant young workers who would lay down their lives for the sake of this show and promoting him to glory and fame….Well, mostly that first thing….

However, there was absolutely no vibrant young workers around the island. There were only him, and his partner and Chef.

"I don't know, but what I do know, half of them were gone before we even finished testing the first challenge, the rest quit after testing the last and the only intern we got left, is that one over there." The T.V. hosts partner points to a boy, sleeping on the beach, not giving a care to anyone around him.

"Really? That's who we hired? I thought he was just sea waste that washed ashore." Chris Mclean wonders. "Exactly why is he not fired?"

"Well, you did say that you wanted the cheapest help available, what's better than non-payed, teenage interns? Besides, he still here, because he's the only one left and can make the meanest omelet ever." Chef Hatchet tells Chris.

"He's the one that makes those?! ….Well, I guess he could stay, but what are we gonna do about the bigger problem? Are there anymore interns we can hire at this time? We need as many interns as we can get." Chris asks, hoping.

"Well, yeah. Here's a whole list of them. Take your pick." Chef Hatchet says, slamming a stack of application papers on the table.

"Excellent." Chris said rubbing his hands together manically. "Let's choose our second round of victi- Unpaid help…Who am I kidding, I mean victims."

On the beach, the sole intern left, gave a shudder. He opened his eyes, and looked over to his two bosses. They were planning something really bad. Something that will involve work no doubt. Something that would interrupt his job of sleeping on the job. It's not like he wanted this job, but his parents thought it would be good for him. Get out of the house and become active and not lazy. Yeah, right.

He always just let the other interns do the work while he snuck out to find good places to nap. It's not like his bosses noticed him gone. Well, as long as the other inters did the work, he would be fine.

….

Come to think of it, where are the other interns? Why is he the only one here? Exactly how long did he sleep?! And why does he have a really bad feeling about things?

Mark, really needed to pay attention sometimes.

 **I will be accepting at least, 3-4 boys and 4-5 girls. These interns will be present throughout the story and will have an impact on Total Drama, whether they help them, sabotage them, or just interact with them.**

 **This story will mostly feature things from the OC's side of the story along with their interactions with each other, the contestants, or the challenges. Who knows, they may even be part of the challenges sometimes, or join the actual show later on.**

 **But please let's be realistic alright? I don't mind the odd few that seem perfect in fact I might accept one, but these are teenagers. And guy OC's lets be a bit creative! Last time I tried the story I got so many Apps that had mostly jock kind of OC's. Let's try some variety.**

 **Anyway here is the OC App:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age: (15-17):**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Hair color/Style:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Regular Clothes:**

 **Uniform modification (The uniform consist of a tan uniform shirt, and tan shorts, or skirts for the girls if they prefer. If they have any modifications on their uniforms, please tell me.)**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Personality: (Please be very detailed, anything less than detailed, I won't even consider.)**

 **Stereotype: (If you want to put them into one. They don't have to be.)**

 **Bio/History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Hates:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Quirks:**

 **Contestants they will likely talk to:**

 **Contestants they like:**

 **Contestants they would likely be in a relationship with, or type of OC they want to be paired up with: (Optional)**

 **Contestants they hate:**

 **Their reaction and feelings for Chris:**

 **Do you want them to be in relationship? (It can be with another OC or a Contestant):**

 **Some quotes for reference:**

 **Reason they wanted to be interns:**

 **Anything else I should know:**


End file.
